nationsofnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ainslie
Ainslie '''arn-slee, officialy '''The Unified Electorates of Ainslie, '''is a country comprising of the electorates of Moore, Walker, Delaney, Manning, Dallama, Lonzo, Westfall and Burnett. Due to the nation’s island status, they have no land boundaries. Their maritime boundaries are Le Tesoro to the south and Manus Island to the north-east. Ainslie’s capital is Ainslie Central and its largest urban centre is in the millennial region, which is made up of all the cities with “Ainslie” at the start of their name. Ainslie was not the original name of the nation, and the nation has been an independent sovereign since 2010. It was formerly a right wing militaristic authoritarian state, but after 3-4 years it became fractured and ended up as militarised city states which fought for control. These cities were unified a year later, and became Ainslie. Ainslie is an Inoffensive Centrist Democracy, with its government segmented into three sectors (Federal, Electoral, Local). Ainslie has 793 million citizens (As of 6/11/16). The population mostly works for the government, which provides comprehensive social services to its population. Most of the nation lives in the Capital Region. Ainslie has the region’s third largest economy and an average income of A$83,960. With the 2nd highest HDI in the region, the nation has below average civil rights, a frightening economy and excellent political freedoms. Ainslie is a signatory of the Regional Organisation of Library Nations agreement. History Ainslie was originally founded as an independent sovereign in 2010. This is despite it surfacing as a nation state in 2016. Ainslie was originally The Federated States of Sodorensi. Sodorensi was a militarised and imperialistic nation. Arguably, it was the most militant in its respective region. In its later days it forged a close alliance with Dragon Island (now Deltaworld) to capitalise on a future tech defence force. As these other nations submitted to the force of time, Sodorensi looked inwards. Sectarian violence and factions within the government tore apart an imperialist authoritarian administration. It left a series of militarised towns and cities, which fought with each other. The only time they were unified was when fighting against old enemies. The UN, ADF and NZDF then entered the country to provide stabilisation and to create some form of a unity government. The UN French Detachment and the ADF bolstered and backed the Ainslie city state, whilst the NZDF backed the Skianorans. Ainslie eventually got the diplomatic edge and announced that they had the support of the Hendrikson, Borderton and Skianoran City States. This resulted in the formation of the Coalition of the Northern Belt in 2015. The CNB aimed to unite old Sodorensian territory under a vision of a progressive centrist democracy, with moderate ideals and pacifist foreign policy. During the later days of the CNB, it received the support of more distant city states. Rathane, Wellington, Wandoan and Wagstaffe then joined the coalition. Soon after this, The Unified Electorates of Ainslie were formed. From this, 4 electorates were announced. These were Ainslie Heights, Ainslie Plains and Ainslie Lowlands. As the population increased, Hendrikson was allowed to form its own electorate. A sudden merger between Ainslie, Wagstaffe and Wandoan (the eastern electorates) ensured national dominiance over the former Imperial Sodorensian empire. In the middle of 2016, a leftist shift in the government created a hung parliament. This formed the CRC Majority to team up with the LLST to form a convincing majority. Somehow, a hung parliament sent through an unchanged bill regarding the automatic entry into NationStates. Ainslie is currently run by a coalition between a centre-right conservative nation and a libertarian left party. Ainslie quickly joined the world stage by joining the World Assembly and the Renegade Islands Alliance. Ainslie soon left the RIA to found its own region, Trainbooth. This was formed with Newchink, Montuca, Topeerte and NEXPA. Geography Ainslie has a landmass of 7,727,096 square kilometres and is on the Indo – Australian Plate, surrounded by the Indian and Pacific oceans, it is separated from Asia by the Arafura and Timor seas, with the Coral Sea lying off Walker, and the Tasman Sea lying between Ainslie and Palmism. The world’s smallest continent and sixth largest country by total area, Ainslie – due to its size and isolation is often called corner country. Wanda’s Peak is the highest point in Ainslie, at 4,500m. Ainslie has mountain ranges in the central and eastern sections, with plains being in the west. The Eastern Coast is separated from the rest of the nation by the Capital Ranges, which runs through Wandoan and Ainslie Heights but just misses Ainslie Central. The Highlands of Ainslie are 900m on average, but at their highest point it is at 2,000m. Government '''Ainslie is an Inoffensive Centrist Democracy with Andrew Kenzai, the Prime Minister in charge of the parliament. The federal government divides itself into three sections: ''- The Judiciary: ''These are the courts and the legal system which the government functions. The High Court of Ainslie is the highest point in this section. ''- The Executive: ''This is the office of the Founder of Ainslie. He has the right to block any laws put forward by the legislature and the parliament. The founder is involved in politics, however doesn’t influence their decisions. ''- The Legislature: ''This is the office of the government and all relevant departments. The leader of this section is the Prime Minster. The PM is in the ruling party, but is appointed by the people and not the party itself. The Prime Minister is appointed by the people, not the ruling party. The PM must be in the same party as the ruling party. There are three major political parties in Ainslie: ''1. The LLST (Libertarian Left Science & Technology Party)- ''The LLST generally doesn't focus on policy based on political ideology (Although their ideology is Libertarian Left). Instead, they focus on the development of the nation, especially in Science and Technology. Their major safe seat is in Delaney, where the capital is. ''2. The CRC (Centre Right Conservative Party) - ''Due to the widespread dislike of conservatives, the CRC is considered as a conservative party (a moderate conservative party) since they are the most right-wing party in Ainslie. It often holds a narrow majority and teams up with the LLST to form a large majority due to their similar national development goals. ''3. The APC (Ainslie People's Congress)- ''The APC takes a focus on people and the lower sections of society. They believe in the strong funding of education and welfare. This party has not been deemed very important or necessary due to the ability of the CRC and LLST to deliver what the APC's core policies are, without them having an influence. Notable Legislation LGBT Marriage - '''For '''Onshore Settlement of Migrants - For Free Trade '''- For '''Militarism - Against Negotiation '''- For '''Renewable Energy - For Nature/Animal Conservation - For Military Ainslie’s armed forces – the First Regiment of the Ahnsen Regional Stabilisation Forces – comprise of the Federal Police, Ahnsen Army, Ahnsen Navy and the '' Ahnsen Air Force.'' The Federal Police have 120,000 personnel, with 20,000 of them being reservists. The Army has 40,000 personnel with 20,000 reservists. The Navy has 100,000 personnel, 20,000 reservists and the Air Force with 125,000 personnel and 25,000 reservists. The Commander in Chief is held by two people. The Founder and the Prime Minister. The Founder outranks the PM, when arguments arise. The PM designates the Department for Foreign Relations the role of administrating the military. In the 2016 budget, defence spending was around 200 billion or 0.7% of GDP, which is the 57th largest budget. Ainslie has been involved in Manus Island negotiations, WMD Removal in Kowea and the repair of trade routes when impacted from national disaster. Ainslie has only signed one Mutual Defense Agreement, which is the Regional Organisation of Library Nations. Foreign Affairs and Trade The nation has a pacifist foreign policy, which allows itself to progress internally as a nation. Ainslie is semi-neutral which means that the nation only attacks when it is directly threatened or made vulnerable by a stronger power. The fundamentals of their foreign policy is in negotiation and compromise. Ainslie maintains peaceful relations with the majority of nations in the region. This has allowed them security despite many different conflicts. Ainslie has capitalised on trade routes. It has trade routes to Chuuni Chuuni, Manus Island, Scawtland Republic and Kowea, among other nations. It is also a signatory of the ROLN Agreement, allowing the nation to trade freely with Le Tesoro and Sapphireon. Ainslie is part of the ROLN Agreement which is a MDA between three different nations. As a founding member nation of Trainbooth, Ainslie is commited to multilaterialism and mantains an international aid budget of 5.1% of GDP (in comparison to 0.7% to defense).Category:Nations Category:Pacifist Category:Authoritarian Category:Representative Democracy Category:Centrist Category:Inoffensive Centrist Democracy Category:Trainbooth